Vínculos de venganza
by UzumakiNA and Princessa Saiyan
Summary: Sasuke sigue fiel a su venganza mientras que Naruto es firme a su promesa de traerlo a la villa. Hinata decide ayudar y va en busca de Sasuke sin que el Uzumaki se entere.El Uchiha tiene un retorcido plan para atraer a Naruto y luchar hasta la muerte, ¿Surgirá efecto? ¿Qué tiene que ver Hinata en los planes de Sasuke? Lemon,violación, sumisión, venganza, pelea, drama...[SasuHina]
1. Amiga

**Notas del fanfic:** Este es un fanfic conjunto hecho por **UzumakiNA** y **Princessa Saiyan**, cada uno de los capítulos iran intercalados. Al principio de cada capítulo se avisará quien es el escritor.

Basado en el universo Naruto, todos los personajes pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto**.

Este fanfic contiene lemon, sexo explícito, si no te gusta te invitamos amablemente a que no lo leas.

**Vínculos de venganza**

**Capítulo 1**

**Amiga**

**(Por Princessa Saiyan)**

Hace tanto tiempo que le conozco que mi corazón le pertenece a él. No puedo dejar de pensar en sus ojos azules, su pelo rubio y su carita de gatito travieso. Naruto-kun, llevo enamorada de ti demasiado tiempo y no soporto la idea de perderte. Te veo detrás de Sasuke, sufriendo por él por una estúpida promesa que le hiciste a Sakura chan. Me aterra la idea de que te pierdas en ese pozo oscuro en el que se metió Sasuke. No se que hacer para ayudarte, mi corazón se rompe de pensar en el dolor que te ves sometido cada día, esperando una vuelta que nunca llegará.

Pero nunca te rindes, siempre avanzas y superas cualquier obstáculo que hay en tu camino. Este camino está lleno de piedras y es imposible que consigas avanzar. No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados esperando que llegue la solución, te ayudaré. Encontraremos juntos el camino de vuelta y podremos seguir nuestras vidas y tú conseguirás tu sueño de ser Hokage.

Debo darme prisa antes de que se den cuenta que falto, debo encontrar a Sasuke y llevarlo a la aldea. No quiero que pierda el brillo en sus ojos por culpa de ese Uchiha con el que está obsesionado.

No dejo de correr en busca de la última ubicación que hay fiable de Sasuke, es la única manera que se me pasa por la cabeza para poder hacer algo útil.

A lo lejos noto cierto movimiento y explosiones, voy corriendo y observo que Sasuke está peleando con un Akatsuki y que la pelea a llegado a su fin. Mal herido desaparece, sin percatarse de mi presencia. Soy cuidadosa y mantengo la distancia con mi Byakugan activado para no perder detalle de todo lo que sucede. Conforme el Uchiha avanza, avanzo yo con él, sin dejar de esconderme para saber donde se dirige y poder hablar con él. Entrando en una guarida oscura y siniestra que me produce escalofríos lo veo perderse.

Voy hasta allí y con suma cautela entro despacio hasta dar con él. Conforme entro las puertas de detrás de mi se cierran dándome un susto de muerte que me hace sobresaltarme.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? - Sólo su voz tan fría ya me estremece todo el cuerpo y no se como reaccionar frente a él. - Hyuga Hinata.

-Sasuke-Kun. - Sin saber muy bien como hablarle sólo digo su nombre.

-Te he hecho una pregunta, Hinata. - Dice muy serio poniendo su mano en su barriga. - ¿Está Naruto contigo?

-No, he venido sola. - Respondí decidida.

-Tienes que ser muy estúpida para aparecer aquí sola.

-Debes volver.

Me mira inexpresivo y lanza una carcajada que me hiela la sangre.

-¿Naruto te manda por mi? ¿Es una broma?

-No es cosa de Naruto, es cosa mia Sasuke-Kun. - Grité ofendida.

-Lárgate de aquí niñata, no tengo tiempo para tonterias.

Dispuesta a hacerle entrar en razón cogí su mano, fría y manchada de sangre.

-Sasuke-kun, tienes que volver, Naruto te necesita.

-Sólo quiero estar cara a cara con Naruto para demostrar mi potencial frente a él. - Dijo mirándome con rabia a los ojos. - Y ese día perderá.

-Él nunca peleará contigo, eres un hermano para él.

-El único hermano que tengo morirá pronto. - Sonrió con malicia soltando mi mano. - Debo matar a mi mejor amigo, niña, aunque eso implique que sea Naruto.

-El no peleará contigo por tu capricho Sasuke – Kun.

Me agarró por los pelos haciendo que soltara un grito y me agarrase a sus manos sin pensar.

-¡Sasuke!

-Se me ocurre una manera de atraer a Naruto hasta mi.

-¡Suéltame, por favor!

Me encuentro asustada sin saber como reaccionar, siempre se ha hablado de los sentimientos de los Uchiha y Sasuke no es una demostración de estabilidad. Me preocupa saber que idea se le pasa por la cabeza para atraer a Naruto hasta este agujero oscuro.

Me empuja contra la pared y tapa mi boca con su mano. Veo una mueca de dolor en su cara y recuerdo haber visto sangre. Me agarra del cuello y noto que mis pies abandonan del suelo.

-Sasuke... -apenas puedo hablar. - Por favor...suéltame.

-El gatito seguro que sigue enamorado de Sakura, pero -Me abrió la chaqueta dejándome expuesta y avergonzada. - se lo importante que son sus compañeros para él.

-No, por favor Sasuke kun – Suplicaba para evitar lo que yo creía que iba a hacerme. - Puedo ayudarte.

-¿Ayudarme? - Aprieta su cuerpo contra el mio. - ¿Qué te hace pensar que necesito ayuda, niñata?

-Estás herido. - Dije despacio . - Puedo curarte.

-No necesito tu ayuda, la única que necesitará ayuda aquí eres tú y espero que sea de Naruto.

No me dejó hablar más, me quitó las prendas que cubrían mis pechos y puso su cara a la altura de ellos. Acercó su boca a los pezones y los mordió haciéndome daño y dejando marcas de sus dientes. No me podía mover, no se si era por que su cuerpo me lo impedía o por la vergüenza que sentía de encontrarme así frente a él.

Metió su mano en mis bragas, invadiendo mi intimidad y abriéndose paso con los dedos en mi interior.

-Voy a dejarte tantas marcas que hasta el estúpido de Naruto se dará cuenta que has sido mía.

Sin darme cuenta los dientes de Sasuke se estaban clavando en mi cuello, haciéndome gritar y sintiendo la sangre caliente que bajaba por mi piel.

Sus movimientos violentos con los dedos en mi vagina me estaba destrozando y sólo podía llorar pidiendo que parara. La impotencia, el miedo y la incredulidad que estaba viviendo con mi antiguo compañero me iba a marcar de por vida.

En mi muslo podía notar la erección del Uchiha dura, intentando salir de la tela que lo aprisionaba. Metió su rodilla en medio de mis piernas obligándome a abrirlas y se colocó por completo entre ellas

Separó su torso de mis pechos aplastados, se quitó la cuerda que agarraba su espada, la pasó por mis manos y me ató para impedir que me moviera.

Completamente indefensa, me arrancó los pantalones dejándome desnuda a su merced. Podía notar mis mejillas arder y el pánico apoderarse de mi de saber lo que iba hacer conmigo. ¿Por qué? ¿Tanto a cambiado Sasuke? ¿Tanto odio guarda en su corazón? ¿Como puede hacer esto para dañar a Naruto? ¿Cómo puede hacer daño a las personas sin mirar las consecuencias? A nosotros, que somos sus antiguos compañeros. No sabia como sentirme y frustrada por la situación, aturdida por la vergüenza y dolida por sus movimientos no podía dejar de llorar.

Era una marioneta a su merced, los hilos de su rabia me ultrajaban sin poder defenderme. "Naruto" pensé en él y las lágrimas tomaron mas fuerza. Esto le dolería mucho, saber que por él he pasado un tormento, por eso debo callar y procurar que no se entere de nada, no debo dejar que se peleen nunca o Sasuke podría matarle.

Notaba la lengua del Uchiha lamer mis pezones, sus dientes entraban en mi carne y se habrían paso dejando un rastro de sangre y dolor. Cada caricia suya era una marca violenta en mi piel para enviar un mensaje a Naruto.

Cuando se apartó y creí que todo acabaría se quitó la ropa, quedando completamente desnudo y excitado frente ami.

Posicionándose entre mis piernas abiertas a la fuerza, colocó su erección en mi sexo y empezó a frotarse con el. La vergüenza me estaba destrozando y la sensación de ser ultrajada no tenía igual. Con su mano puso la punta de su miembro en la entrada de mi vagina y empujó abriendo mi carne para él. La invasión en mi interior, dura y enorme me estaba desgarrando. Mi lubricación inexistente hacía mas dolorosa la penetración y a juzgar por el dolor y el líquido caliente que notaba en cada embestida diría que me estaba desgarrando.

Sólo lloraba y gritaba que parase entre súplicas, pero Sasuke simplemente se limitaba a reír y a seguir embistiéndome. Buscando su propio placer se movía una y otra vez dentro de mi, cada movimiento me hacía mas daño y podía notar como poco a poco podía entrar mejor en mi interior. Me dio la vuelta y me puso con la cara pegada a la pared me agarró del pelo, y con su otra mano me agarró de la cadera. En esta postura, en la que era un triste juguete me clavó las uñas en mi piel y me volvió a penetrar de una manera salvaje.

-No se por que me sorprende que seas virgen. - Susurró en mi oído. - Siempre has sido la mojigata.

Podía notar su miembro duro atravesarme una y otra vez, se me clavaba en la cintura en cada embestida y llegó un momento donde el dolor cesó, sólo la vergüenza y la tristeza jugaban conmigo. No llegaba a comprender en que momento había entrado en esta situación, como yo he podido caer tan bajo en algo tan horrible como esto, cómo Sasuke ha podido hacerme eso por dañar a Naruto.

Sentí el último empujón dentro de mi y algo cálido invadirme. La respiración de Sasuke la sentía en mi cuello, donde se dejó caer y volvió a clavarme los dientes dejando su marca.

-Quiero que cada vez que te muevas sientas que yo he estado dentro de ti y recuerdes que puedo hacerlo cuando quiera. - Salió de mi interior. - Dile a Naruto que le estoy esperando.

Me cortó las cuerdas y me dejó en el suelo tirada, él desapareció en la oscuridad de la habitación y me encontraba sola, desnuda y violada.

Me pongo en pie sintiendo un dolor punzante en mi intimidad, paso mi mano, marcada por las cuerdas, y al acariciarme me noto mojada. Observo mis dedos y veo la sangre que me ha hecho Sasuke, aprieto los dientes y los ojos no dejan de echar lágrimas. Cojo mi ropa como puedo, al moverme noto el dolor mas profundo dentro de mi ser al que me haya sometido, la mayoría está rota y manchada, me la pongo lo mejor posible y salgo de allí. Necesito volver a casa y ducharme, dejar de sentir el olor y los fluidos de Sasuke por todo mi cuerpo, aunque de mi alma es imposible lograr que desaparezca.

Corro sin parar de llorar, necesito llegar a mi casa, sentirme a salvo y limpia. Me meto en la ducha cuando llego y me enjabono con la esponja apretando contra mi piel castigada. Los bocados y arañazos no se pueden borrar, al igual que la humillación que me ha amargado la vida. Me tiro un rato sentada ahí, bajo el agua caliente de la ducha me acurruco e intento que mis penas se vayan por el desague.


	2. Amigo

_Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**Capítulo 2**

**Amigo**

**(Por UzumakiNA)**

La misión está siendo un fracaso absoluto, a pesar de que prácticamente nos dividimos en 8 grupos no hemos encontrado el mas mínimo rastro de Sasuke.

La última en separarse fue Hinata, se me hizo un poco raro que ella quisiese seguir sola. Pero tenía razón al decir que si nos separábamos era más probable que encontrásemos algún rastro.

Pero no ha habido suerte, es demasiado frustrante. Sasuke Uchiha, él es mi amigo… mi mejor amigo. Pero no soy capaz de comprender lo que hace. ¿Por qué no vuelves con nosotros? Orochimaru ya no está, tu único hogar debería ser Konoha.

Por él haría todo lo que fuese necesario y le perdonaría cualquier cosa que pudiese hacer. No me importa que haya traicionado Konoha, no me importa que me haya traicionado a mí y que intentase matarme.

Es el único objetivo que tengo ahora, traerlo de vuelta a Konoha. Pero no es solo por mí, es por todos. Volveremos a ser un equipo, el Equipo 7 volverá a estar unido. Es algo que he dicho tantas veces que empieza a pesarme el no haberlo cumplido.

\- Naruto Uzumaki. – Me llama una voz desconocida, obviamente me detengo. Pero ahora mismo no estoy de humor para perder el tiempo.

Miro hacia él, es un chico bastante corpulento con una capa completamente negra. Su pelo es de un extraño color naranja.

\- ¿Quién eres? – Pregunto molesto.  
\- Eso no importa… pero puedes llamarme Juugo. – Me responde casi al instante.  
\- ¿Y qué es lo que quieres? – Pregunto aún más enfadado.  
\- Quiero hacerte dos preguntas. – Me dice con tanta tranquilidad que es hasta molesta.  
\- Ahora no tengo tiempo.

Me giro, no quiero escuchar lo que tenga que decirme ahora.

\- Es sobre Sasuke. – Dice mirando hacia mi espalda.

Como era de esperar, me detengo. Vuelvo a girarme y vuelvo a mirar a aquel chico. Estamos en silencio durante unos segundos. ¿De qué conocerá a Sasuke? Repito varias veces esa pregunta en mi cabeza.

\- Adelante.  
\- ¿Qué es Sasuke para ti? – Me pregunta con tranquilada.  
\- ¡¿Qué clase de pregunta estúpida es esa?! – Pregunto vociferando y agitando las manos violentamente. – Sasuke es mi mejor amigo.  
\- ¿Y qué harías… si él quisiese luchar contigo? Pero no un combate cualquiera... uno en el que al final uno de los dos termina muerto.  
\- No aceptaría un combate así con él. No voy a luchar con Sasuke, le llevaré de vuelta a Konoha. – Por fin me he calmado un poco, no sé de qué habla pero jamás lucharía con Sasuke hasta la muerte.  
\- ¿Aunque hiciese algo aberrante? ¿Algo imperdonable? – Pregunta de nuevo.  
\- Jamás.  
\- Bien, espero que no estés mintiendo.

El chico desaparece, intento detenerlo yendo hacía él pero ya es demasiado tarde. He respondido sus preguntas, pero no sé de qué conoce a Sasuke. Pensaba que por fin había encontrado una pista hacía él.

Intento volver a seguir con mi búsqueda, sin embargo primero me encuentra uno de los perros ninja de Kakashi-Sensei.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Pakkun?  
\- Debemos reunirnos, ya no queda tiempo.

Quiero pensar que eso significa que alguien tiene alguna pista.

\- De acuerdo, vamos. – Le respondo rápidamente.  
\- Sígueme.

En aproximadamente media hora de viaje llegamos a un claro del bosque, soy el último en llegar. Están Sai, Kakashi-Sensei, Sakura-Chan, Kiba y Shino. No soy el último, Hinata aún no ha llegado.

\- ¿Alguna pista? – Pregunta Kakashi-Sensei mirándome directamente, puedo detectar cierta mirada de esperanza en los ojos de Sakura-Chan.

Niego con la cabeza sintiéndome muy deprimido, si me pregunta por eso significa que ninguno de ellos tiene nada. Ya no queda tiempo, a eso se refería Pakkun. La misión ha terminado y no tenemos nada. No puedo evitar pensar que quizás Hinata si ha tenido más éxito, es la última en llegar y tuvo una corazonada al separarse.

Me siento en una roca, esos minutos se me hacen eternos. Nadie habla, me habría gustado poder decirles a Sakura-Chan y a Kakashi-Sensei que había encontrado a Sasuke. Pero no puedo, nunca puedo hacerlo. Esa es mi condena por ser tan débil.

No les he contado mi encuentro con aquel tipo porque creo que solo serviría para complicar las cosas, no se absolutamente nada sobre él así que sería absurdo. Además, todavía seguía enfadado por sus preguntas. Luchar con Sasuke hasta la muerte… ¿Por qué iba a hacer yo algo así?

\- ¿Pasa algo Naruto? – Kakashi parece haberse dado cuenta de que estoy extraño, disimularé por ahora.  
\- Si… solo… - Mi vista se centra en Sakura-Chan, ella no está prestando atención. No soy el único que está deprimido.

Kakashi-Sensei no vuelve a preguntar, creo que ha entendido que simplemente estoy triste. Al menos no he tenido que mentirle directamente.

Antes de que me dé tiempo a volver a pensar en nada aparece Urushi, otro de los Ninkens de Kakashi-Sensei. Todos nos preocupamos un poco, es extraño que venga solo.

\- ¿Dónde está Hinata? – Pregunta Kiba de forma rápida y ligeramente molesto.

El perro ninja se queda mirando unos segundos a Kiba, parece molesto por la forma en la que el ninja del Clan Inuzuka le ha hablado.

\- Se ha marchado a Konoha, cuando la encontré me dijo que no se encontraba bien. – Responde Urushi sin mirar a Kiba.

Es extraño, era raro que una Kunoichi abandonase la misión por encontrarse mal, quizás se haya esforzado demasiado con el Byakugan y estuviese agotada.

\- ¿Nada más? – Pregunta Kakashi algo preocupado, como si algo no cuadrase.  
\- Nada más, dijo que no había encontrado ninguna pista de Sasuke-Kun. – Urushi elimina mis últimas esperanzas de tener algo.

Suspiro, pero no soy el único. Todos parecen deprimidos.

\- Volvamos a Konoha. – Ordena Kakashi-Sensei con la voz apagada.

Los Equipo vuelven a la villa, misión fracasada. El ambiente es apagado, frio y depresivo. Si fuese otro día habría hecho algo por tratar de animar, sin embargo hoy no puedo.

\- Naruto. – Me llama Sakura-Chan poniéndose a mi lado.  
\- ¿Si? – Me cuesta sostenerle la mirada ahora mismo.  
\- No te desanimes, eso no significa nada. – No entiendo porque Sakura-Chan intenta animarme cuando acabo de fallarle. Ella me hizo prometérselo. ¿Por qué ahora intenta aligerar mi carga?  
\- De acuerdo. – Respondo fingiendo una sonrisa, lo último que necesito ahora es discutir con ella.  
\- Bien. – Ella también sonríe, pero también es fingida. Siempre lo es cuando se trata de Sasuke.

Seguimos el camino en silencio unos segundos más, un silencio bastante incómodo.

Llegamos a Konoha, Kakashi nos indica que dará el informe a Oba-Chan por su cuenta. Eso me alegra, así no tendré que decirle a Oba-Chan que hemos fracasado la misión- Kakashi-Sensei se ha portado bien al dejarnos marchar.

\- Naruto, espera. – Me dice Sakura de nuevo.  
\- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó algo cansado, ni con Sakura-Chan me apetece hablar esta tarde.  
\- Creo que ir a deberías hablar con Hinata.  
\- ¿Con Hinata? ¿Por qué? – Pregunto extrañado.  
\- No lo sé, esta rara. Supongo que estará triste por no haberte podido ayudar. Intenta animarla un poco aunque sea.  
\- ¿Y porque yo? – Puede hacerlo cualquiera.  
\- Seguro que se animará más rápido si se lo dices tú. – Sakura sonríe de forma extraña mientras dice eso.

No entiendo muy bien a que se refiere, sin embargo Hinata ha estado con nosotros solo por hacerle el favor al Equipo 7. Y es cierto que su actitud ha sido extraña al marcharse sin decir nada. Supongo que debo asegurarme de que este bien.

\- De acuerdo. – Digo mirando a Sakura.

Me dirijo rápidamente al barrio del Clan Hyuga, años atrás no me habrían dejado poner un pie en sus calles. Por suerte ahora las cosas han cambiado entre los habitantes de la villa y yo.

De todos modos a esa hora no hay casi nadie. Voy directamente hacía la mansión principal, por no molestar a nadie doy dos saltos rápidos hasta quedarme en la ventana de la habitación de Hinata, como estaba cansada seguramente estará allí.

Tras dos suaves golpes en el cristal de la ventana tengo que esperar casi dos minutos para que se abra, incluso estuve a punto de marcharme. Sin embargo la ventana termina abriéndose.

\- Naruto-Kun…

Hinata está realmente extraña, parece muy triste y apagada. Inmediatamente me aparta la mirada observando hacia la nada.

\- Hinata. – La llamo para ver si reacciona.  
\- ¿Si? – Pregunta ligeramente sorprendida pero sin mirarme.  
\- ¿Estas bien? – Le pregunto algo preocupado, era raro que se deprimiese tanto teniendo en cuenta que nunca había tenido relación con Sasuke.  
\- Si. – Responde, una mentira que hasta yo soy capaz de ver.  
\- ¿Seguro?

Por algún extraño motivo no me responde, aquello empieza a ser extraño. Veo que en la zona del cuello tiene una extraña marca que llama mi atención.

\- ¿Qué te ha pasado en el cuello? – Pregunto con curiosidad.  
\- ¡Nada! – Responde gritando al instante.  
\- ¿Seguro? – Pregunto alargando mi mano, como si pretendiese tocar la marca que tenía en el cuello.

Sus manos se mueven ágilmente hacia el cuello de su chaqueta que usa al instante para taparse la marca.

\- Me he golpeado… nada más. – Responde abochornada y herida.  
\- Ah… entiendo. – Digo con la voz muy extraña, parecía una mala excusa.

Por algún motivo parece que pensar en esa marca le provoca todos esos sentimientos. Debe darle vergüenza haberse caído o algo así. No preguntaré más si tanto le molesta.

\- No estés deprimida, sé que fallar una misión molesta.  
\- Yo solo quería ayudarte… Naruto-Kun. – Contesta de una forma extraña. – Era lo único que yo quería.  
\- Lo se… gracias. Gracias Hinata por haber estado aquí, es una suerte que hayas estado en esta misión.

Mis palabras le hieren, pero soy demasiado idiota para darme cuenta.

\- Una suerte… - Recita con la voz apagada.  
\- ¡Si! – Contesto tratando de animarla. – Muchas gracias. – Repito sonriendo para animarla.

Ella me mira por primera vez, sus ojos están vacíos y apagados pero me regala una sonrisa falsa. Sin embargo estoy tan ensimismado en mi mundo que logra engañarme por completo. Realmente idiota.

\- De nada Naruto-Kun.

Supongo que ya está, parece que Hinata ya está más animada. Tampoco quiero estar mucho más allí así que me despido, lo único que quiero ahora es llegar a casa y no hacer nada. Quiero que ese horrible día termine de una vez por todas.

Al llegar a casa me tumbo en mi cama bocabajo hundiendo mi rostro en la almohada, si todavía fuese un niño seguro que habría comenzado a llorar. De hecho incluso tengo que contenerme un poco para no hacerlo, me siento un poco patético en este momento.

\- ¿Dónde estás? – Pregunto hacia mi almohada. – Soy tu amigo.

No puedo evitar pensar también en Hinata, su reacción de esta tarde ha sido realmente extraña. ¿Qué le habrá pasado para estar así de rara? ¿Tanto le ha afectado haber fallado la misión?

Es una chica demasiado extraña. ¿Por qué desea tanto ayudarme? Se nota que Kiba y Shino solo lo hacían porque era su misión, sin embargo para ella era personal.

\- Que chica más rara… no sé qué le habrá pasado. Espero que se le pase pronto.

Justo acabo de recordar mi extraña conversación con aquel chico tan extraño, el que se hacía llamar Juugo. Me doy la vuelta quedándome bocarriba y mirando al techo mientras sonrío negando con la cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué iba a luchar contigo a muerte? ¿Qué podrías hacer para que yo no te perdonase? ¿Tan horrible puedes llegar a ser? – Pregunto mirando al techo.

Pensar en esa posibilidad es tan estúpido…

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

_No tengo mucha experiencia escribiendo en primera persona y en presente pero Princessa Saiyan ha comenzado así la historia y he decidido mantener el formato. Así de paso aprovecho para probar otros tipos de "narradores" y practicar algo nuevo._

_Espero que el capítulo os haya gustado y que esperéis con ganas el próximo capítulo que subirá mi compañera._

_Saludos ^^_


	3. Reflexión

**Advertencias del capítulo:** Capítulo intercalado entre Sasuke e Hinata. Este capítulo contiene lemon.

**Capítulo 3**

**Reflexión**

**(Por Princessa Saiyan)**

Observo la ventana en la que había estado Naruto, me sentía sumida en la tristeza y sin saber que hacer ante la situación que me encontraba. Lo único que de mi salían en aquellos momentos eran lágrimas, muchas lágrimas. Rompo a llorar desconsoladamente abrazándome a mi misma y dejándome caer en el suelo.

¿Por qué Sasuke? ¿Por qué me has hecho esto?¡maldita sea! Sólo quería ayudarte, traerte de vuelva y ayudar a Naruto. ¿Era necesario que me hicieras algo así? No puedo permitir que Naruto se entere, se sentiría muy culpable y le pondría entre la espada y la pared.

Voy a mi habitación y me desnudo, me quedo frente al espejo y veo mi cuerpo completamente lleno de señales hechas por el Uchiha en su posesión carnal sobre mi. Las acaricio sintiendo escalofríos y miedo. No volveré a dejarme humillar así otra vez, ahora ya se de lo que es capaz y no me pillará por sorpresa.

Lista para salir, echo mano de mi bandana y por mas que la busco no la encuentro por ninguna parte. Entonces caigo en la cuenta de que se me pudo caer cuando estuve con Sasuke, me maldigo a mi misma por ir hasta ese lugar y cierro los ojos de pensar en tener que ir nuevamente.

**Mientras tanto Sasuke Uchiha...**

Maldita sea sigo herido, aunque con un poco de descanso se me pasará. La pelea con Deidara me ha dejado mas débil de lo que esperaba y el encuentro con Hinata me a afectado. Esa niñata cree que puede convencerme a mi de volver con ese estúpido de Naruto. Es ridículo que aún crean y tengan esperanza de que volveré. No lo haré y mucho menos estando Itachi vivo. Tengo que matarle y vengar a mi clan de ese miserable.

Me estoy quitando la ropa metido en mis pensamientos cuando escucho unos pasos que me hacen girarme.

Veo a Juugo en la puerta de brazos cruzados, con los ojos cerrados y meneando la cabeza en forma de negación.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Eso nos traerá problemas, Sasuke. - Dice mirándome mientras se acerca.

-Tengo una cuenta con Naruto y se me ha presentado la ocasión perfecta para resolverla.

-¿A base de hacer daño a esa chica?

-Juugo, no es asunto tuyo lo que yo haga.- Le señalo con el dedo y hago una mueca con la boca. - Sólo estás aquí para ayudarme, no necesito sermones ni consejos de moralidad.

-Tu objetivo es Itachi, no esa mujer. ¿Por qué haces esto?

-Debo matar a mi mejor amigo, y que mejor manera de enfrentarme a Itachi que con ese objetivo ya cumplido. - Sonreí cerrando los ojos. - Naruto es demasiado fiel a sus amigos, querrá venganza por la violación a Hinata.

Puedo ver la desaprovación de mi compañero en su cara, pero desde hace mucho tiempo eso ha dejado de importarme. Mis objetivos son la causa de que siga viviendo, y haré todo cuanto esté en mi mano para cumplirlos.

Miro al pelinaranja y le hago un gesto con la mano para que abandone la habitación y me deje solo. Cuando se marcha vuelvo a la habitación donde estuve con Hinata, cierro los ojos y recreo la perversa escena en mi mente mientras me rio extasiado. Esto funcionará, estoy seguro de que Naruto no podrá perdonarme el daño que le hice su amiga del alma y querrá venganza. Al fin sentirá lo que yo siento y podrá entender que nunca volveré a ese maldito agujero.

Algo llama mi atención cuando observo detrás de la roca, veo una bandana e inmediatamente caigo en el propietario de ella. Se le tuvo que caer cuando estaba dándole el mensaje para Naruto. La recojo pensando en la idea de que volveré a verla y podré intensificar parte de mi plan.

**Nuevamente Hinata...**

-Hinata ¿Te encuentras bien? - Me pregunta una voz conocida. - ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

-¡Kurenai-sensei! - Digo sorprendida al ver a mi maestra . -No puedo dormir, necesitaba tomar el aire.

-Hinata, ¿estás bien? - Su pregunta me pilla por sorpresa.

-Claro, todo bien. - Respondo bajo una sonrisa finjida que no la logra engañar.

Intento evitar el tema y evitar que me vea mas de lo necesario a la cara. Se que si Kurenai- sensei me observa se dará cuenta de lo que me ha pasado y a ella no puedo engañarla, ella no es Naruto-Kun.

Le doy la espalda con mis manos, una sobre otra, en mi pecho. Se que está detrás de mi y que me observa detenidamente intentando descifrar mi estado. Sólo se me ocurre algo para salir del paso.

-Estoy enamorada de Naruto – Kun. - Digo sin pensar bien lo que acabo de decir. - Él no se da cuenta nunca de mis sentimientos, sensei.

-Oh, Hinata. - La escuché suspirar. - Naruto es muy inocente, le llevará un tiempo darse cuenta de lo que sientes.

-Sensei, debo irme, es tarde.

-Hasta mañana, Hinata. - Me dedicó la mejor de sus sonrisas.

Me alejé de mi maestra y me fui con paso decidido al bosque que estaba cerca de la guarida de Sasuke. Aunque no era lo mas inteligente el ir sola, no podía hacer nada mas. Si atraía a alguien corría el riesgo de que Naruto se enterara de lo que pasara y eso era lo que Sasuke-kun queria.

Me adentré con el Byakugan activado intentando ver mas allá de lo que podía con mis normales ojos. Con un poco de Suerte Sasuke no estaría ahí, podría coger mi bandana y podría irme a la aldea nuevamente.

Entré en la guarida, tan siniestra y fría como la recordaba de la última vez y avancé. Buscando en las habitaciones en las que podía haber estado, no había rastro de mi cinta protectora. Intentando no hacer ruido y pasar como una sombra en la oscuridad, rebusqué y rebusqué. Nada, no encontré nada que me relacionara con este sitio.

-Te estaba esperando, Hyuga. - En la mas aboluta oscuridad apareció una silueta que avanzaba despacio hacía mi. - Sabia que volverías.

-Uchiha Sasuke... - Susurré poniendome en guardia. - Esta vez no me vas a pillar desprevenida.

-Jajajajajaja. - Su carcajada provocó un sonoro eco por toda la zona. - ¿Crees que puedes conmigo, niñata?

Sus risas sieniestras me estaban poniendo los pelos de punta, pero no podía venirme a bajo y dejar que me volviera a humillar como hizo anteriormente. Esta vez iba a defenderme.

Veo a Sasuke meterse la mano en el interior de su ropa y sacar algo que me resultó familiar. "Mi cinta" pensé inmediatamente. La tenía él este tiempo.

-Seguro que has venido por esto, ¿Me quivoco? - La alzó en su mano mostrándomela. - Eres tan previsible como el imbécil de Naruto.

-Devuélvemela, Sasuke-Kun. - Arrugué mi entrecejo y puse una cara de asco mostrando lo que sentía ahora hacía él. - No traeré a Naruto hasta aquí nunca.

-Vendrá, Hinata, y será por su propio pie. - Me tiró la cinta a los pies y se volvió a reir. - Gracias a ti vendrá hasta mi.

Detecté algo que me alarmó, fue cuando fui los ojos de Sasuke mirarme fijamente con el Sharingan activado. Maldita sea, iba a caer en un genjutsu y ya había dado el primer paso hacía el.

Sabia que había caido pero no podía hacer nada por salir de la ilusión visual en la que me habia metido Sasuke. Todo parecía igual, nada habia cambiado salvo los detalles de nuestra ropa. Ambos estabamos desnudos el uno frente al otro en el mismo sitio de antes.

No podía moverme, sólo podia mirar a Sasuke a los ojos y darme cuenta de que este chico era un sádico vengativo, sin rastro del joven Sasuke Uchiha que fue mi compañero.

De golpe estaba pegado a mi, a escasos centímetros de mi cuerpo, podía notar su respiración en mi cara. Intenté moverme y no podía, mis manos no reaccionaban, pues unas cuerdas me mantenían atada al techo. Sostenida en el aire, como si fuese una marioneta de Sasuke me encontraba frente a él. Puso su mano sobre mi hombro y ejerció algo de presión, obligándome a arrodillarme y quedando a la altura de su cintura. Me agarró la mandíbula y me obligó a abrir la boca lo suficiente para introducirme su miembro en la boca. Me agarró del pelo, haciéndome notar la presión en la cabeza, y me empujaba una y otra vez mientras me penetraba la boca.

Cada estirón de pelo le permitía sacármela y darme con ella en los labios. Me sentía humillada, sucia, asustada... por qué demonios no podía salir de ahí.

Cada vez me la metía mas fuerte, casi sientiendo como me atragantaba con ella y me llenaba la boca por completo.

Me apartó, me dio la vuelta y colocándome a cuatro patas, expuesta a él, me penetró sin dudar. Sentí el desgarro en mi intimidad, como con cada embestida me destrozaba. Me ardía la entrepierna, el dolor era cada vez mas intenso y comenzó una serie de azotes que me estaba haciendo llorar desconsolada, casi sin darme cuenta de ello.

Notaba su mano fuerte impactar una y otra vez en mis cachetes. Podia notar el calor que aquel choque estaba ocasionando en mi cuerpo.

-¿Lo ves Hinata?Deberias haberte quedado donde estabas. Cada vez que te muevas o te miren observarán que alguien a estado en ti, que te han poseido y que te han tratado como la escoria que eres.

No podía dejar de llorar, sus palabras, sus golpes... no sabia que me dolía mas, si eso, o la violación que me estaba haciendo pasar.

"Esto no es real" me repetía una y otra vez a mi misma, "tienes que salir", pero no lograba hacerlo. Me encontraba en su mundo, bajo su control, bajo sus manos era un títere controlada por él.

-Por favor, Sasuke – Suplicaba entre lágrimas desconsoladas. - Para. Detente, por favor.

-Traerás a Naruto ante mi – Unos ruidos me hicieron parar de llorar en seco para escuchar, rezando para que no fuera lo que yo pensaba que era. - será una forma u otra.

No podía creer que acabara de darme una descarga con el chidori para darme electricidad. Mi cuerpo no podría resistir mucho más aquella tortura a la que me estaba sometiendo.

Exhausta, dolorida, maltratada y llena de pánico, no podía dejar de mirar a ese sádico a los ojos y preguntarle ¿Por qué me estaba haciendo ésto?

Quería salir de ahí, salir de aquella ilusión que me estaba destrozando, no podía mas, mis lágrimas no tenían fin y aunque aquello fuera una ilusión, el dolor, la humillación y lo que sentía era real.

-No he terminado contigo, niñata. - Me cogió en brazo y observé como en mis manos no había ningún tipo de ataduras. Pero no tenía fuerzas para moverme. - Vamos a completar el mensaje.

Me tiró al suelo, se posició encima de mi y abriéndome las piernas se puso en medio. Me cogió por los tobillos, puso su miembro en la entrada y me la metió con dureza. Agarrandome por las piernas me penetraba cada vez mas fuerte llevando el control, hasta que noté como su cuerpo sufría espasmos dentro de mi y se corría en mi interior

Volví a la realidad cuando a él le apeteció. Me encontraba en el suelo sin fuerzas para incorporarme, semidesnuda y con la bandana que había venido a buscar en mi pecho.

-Te lo vuelvo a repetir – Se acerco hasta mi cara y me mordió en el cuello. Sentía el dolor de sus dientes clavándose en mi pero no podía moverme. - dale mi mensaje a Naruto, Hinata, o la próxima vez no será una ilusión.

Me dio un puñetazo en el estómago y lo último que recuerdo es mis ojos apagándose lentamente mientras la imagen de Uchiha Sasuke se alejaba de mi.

**3 Meses mas tarde**

No se como continuar más con esta situación, como puedo salir de este problema sin perjudicar a nadie. Ahora hay alguien por quien me tengo que preocupar, pese a ver sido algo no deseado no puedo hacerlo, no puedo abandonarlo. "Maldito Uchiha Sasuke, ¿Qué demonios voy hacer ahora con un hijo tuyo? Nunca podré olvidar lo que me hiciste, pero este niño no tiene la culpa de tu maldad. Haré de él alguien bueno, alguien que no conozca el dolor y el odio que tu has engendrado.

Tienes derecho a saber lo que me has hecho y las consecuencias de tus actos. "

En mi mente había una disputa que tenía que resolver con Sasuke, pero ir de nuevo hasta él, ponerme cara a cara sabiendo que puede hacerme otra vez el mismo daño o más que antes me impide avanzar.

Me quedo frente la entrada de Konoha, observando la villa con sus aldeanos, mirando a todos y cada uno de ellos pensando en sus vidas ¿Serían tan difíciles como la mia en este momento? Veo una madre junto a su pequeño mirándole feliz y sin darme cuenta sonrío, me sonrojo y pienso en Naruto. "Naruto-Kun, esto debía ser contigo y por amor. El gran amor que te tengo." Empiezo a derramar lágrimas, algo que en los últimos meses ha sido muy constante. No se como tengo fuerzas para seguir llorando, como puedo mirar a la cara a Naruto y fingir que no pasa nada, como puedo estar mintiendo a todos haciendo creer que estoy bien.

Pienso en mi hijo, creciendo sin un padre, siendo un mestizo Uchiha y siendo hijo de Sasuke. Debe saberlo, debe comprender el daño que ha hecho y las vidas que ha destrozado, tanto la mia como la de nuestro hijo.

Decidida salgo a correr hasta el último lugar donde me encontré con Sasuke. Voy a plantarle cara y a contarle mi estado, tendrá que aceptarlo y quizás esto sea una razón para que vuelva a la aldea. Un hijo...¿Podrá cambiarle, un hijo?

Continuará en el capítulo 4.

_¡Hola a todos!_

_Muchas gracias por leer el fanfic y comentar, me alegra que os esté gustando. Debo decir que estoy contenta con la acogida que ha tenido y que estoy encantada de poder contar con la mano de mi compañero **UzumakiNA**. El próximo capítulo os lo traerá él._

_No olvidéis comentar para saber si os está gustando._

_Un saludo, Princessa._


	4. Amor

**Capítulo 4**

**Amor**

**(Por UzumakiNA)**

Estas semanas han sido muy deprimentes, Oba-Chan no nos ha dado misiones ya que le preocupa la actividad de Akatsuki en el País del Fuego. Saber que Itachi y Kisame están rondando por aquí la ha puesto muy nerviosa.

Pero justamente esta es nuestra oportunidad, debemos atacarles y capturar vivo a Itachi para así encontrar a Sasuke. Si no hacemos nada solo dejaremos que esos dos se maten entre sí.

Toda esta espera solo me da más tiempo para pensar en el fracaso de la misión de hace dos semanas.

La verdad es que no he salido mucho de casa, en estas semanas no he visto a ninguno de mis amigos, Sai se pasó un día para ver si salíamos a comer juntos, pero me dio pereza y al final comimos Ramen precocinado en mi casa.

De repente llaman a mi puerta, pensando que quizás es alguna noticia importante decido ir rápido a abrir. Se trata de Sakura-Chan, parece que ha venido corriendo hasta mi casa.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? – Le preguntó rápidamente y algo preocupado.

Antes de responder se toma unos segundos para recuperar el aliento, por unos segundos no puedo evitar recordar que aún no he cumplido la promesa que le hice. ¿Me odiará? Es triste pensar que la persona de la que estás enamorado seguramente te odie.

\- No sé qué ocurre, pero Tsunade-Sama quiere vernos de inmediato en la Torre Hokage, así que date prisa. – Sakura-Chan siempre se pone muy seria cuando se trata de un mensaje de Oba-Chan.

\- De acuerdo, deja que me arregle un poco. – Le digo rápidamente y marchando al interior de mi casa para ponerme algo más decente.

No tardo mucho, solo es cambiarme de camiseta y ponerme la chaqueta. Después marchamos inmediatamente hacia el despacho de Oba-Chan.

Sakura no habla, quizás no sea necesario. Todo ese silencio empieza a resultarme incómodo y sospechoso, aunque creo que ella no sabe nada. Quizás simplemente lo sospecha al igual que yo.

Sí, no hace falta decir nada. Ya se para que es esta reunión.

En dos minutos nos plantamos delante de Oba-Chan, también están Kakashi-Sensei y Sai que han llegado primero. La Hokage está seria, mucho.

\- Uchiha Itachi… está muerto. – Declara al instante y sin miramientos.

Mis ojos se abren como platos.

\- ¿¡Quien ha sido!? – Pregunto efusivamente.

\- Uchiha Sasuke.

Al final lo ha conseguido. No sé como pero ha logrado cumplir su meta, eso significa que ya no hay nada que le aleje de Konoha.

Miro hacia Sakura-Chan y veo que no ha podido evitar dejar escapar dos lágrimas, ella también está contenta. Eso por un instante me pone triste y feliz a la vez.

\- ¿Y dónde está ahora? – Pregunto mirando a la Hokage, está muy seria al igual que Kakashi-Sensei.

\- No lo sabemos, esta… en paradero desconocido. – Tsunade cierra los ojos al decir eso.

Kakashi-Sensei ya lo sabía y Sakura-Chan mira hacia otro lado afligida, se nota que ella no lo esperaba. Yo aún no salgo de mi asombro.

\- ¿Por qué no ha vuelto a Konoha? – Pregunto en mi desesperación.

\- No lo sé. – Responde Tsunade. – Estamos buscando por el País del Fuego, no puede haber ido muy lejos. Os informaré cuando sepa algo.

Y ahí acaba la reunión, aunque la noticia general ha sido buena me voy sintiendo que algo falla. Que Sasuke no haya decidido volver por su propio pie ahora que Itachi ha muerto es aún peor que su traición original. Ahora ya no debería haber nada que lo alejase de nosotros.

Antes de decidir marchar a casa esperaré a ver si alguien tiene algo más que añadir, pero incluso el resto del Equipo 7 está en silencio. Me gustaría decirle algo a Sakura-Chan para animarla, pero sencillamente sé que es imposible. Ya debería dar las gracias solo porque no se enfade conmigo.

Definitivamente lo mejor es marcharme, la situación es tan tensa que ni siquiera hace falta despedirse o poner una excusa. Simplemente me marcharé y ya está.

No tardaré mucho en llegar a casa, definitivamente este mes está siendo horrible, primero la misión fallida y ahora esto.

Al llegar a casa me tumbo en mi cama, solo quiero que el día termine ya.

\- Dos meses después.

Esta semana Oba-Chan ya nos ha dado misiones, como Itachi y Kisame ya no están molestando nos da más libertad. Me da rabia sentirme así de encerrado, además sé que si nos da misiones es para que no preguntemos por la búsqueda de Sasuke.

Hasta ahora podía entender parcialmente lo que hacía, pero ahora ya sí que no puedo.

\- ¿Por qué no vuelves?

Algo me saca de mis pensamientos, el timbre de la puerta está sonando. Extrañado, voy a gran velocidad, al abrir la puerta me llevo una extraña sorpresa.

\- ¿Kurenai-Sensei? – Pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

Era la primera vez en toda mi vida que ella pasaba por mi casa. De hecho el único adulto que había pasado era Kakashi-Sensei. Va con ropa de civil y me fijo en que está bastante gorda, parece que ha estado comiendo de más.

\- ¿Puedo pasar? – Kurenai-Sensei definitivamente esta extraña, me hago a un lado indicándole que pase.

Cierro la puerta y nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio, un silencio bastante incómodo.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – Pregunto tratando de romper el hielo.

\- Lamento presentarme así. Pero me gustaría hablar contigo.

\- ¿Sobre qué? – No puedo evitar preguntarme que estará pasando.

Kurenai-Sensei se sienta en una de las sillas del comedor, es como si no le apeteciese hablar de lo que fuese que viniese a hablarme.

\- Es sobre Hinata. – Dice mirándome fijamente.

\- ¿Sobre Hinata? – Esto sí que no me lo esperaba. ¿Qué pasará? Es todo muy extraño.

\- Si… verás… últimamente ha estado muy extraña. Pero no quiere decirme porque. Ha faltado a todas las misiones y entrenamientos y se niega a verme.

\- ¿Qué le pasa?

\- No lo sé, pero lleva así desde que volvisteis de la misión conjunta.

Ahora que recuerdo, es cierto que estaba muy extraña al volver, pero a mí me dijo que no pasaba nada. Quizás le haya pasado algo después. O quizás… quizás me mintió.

\- ¿Y porque me lo cuentas? – Ella es su Sensei, no sé qué espera diciéndomelo a mí.

\- Había pensado que quizás tú podrías hablar con ella. A ti te escuchará.

\- ¿Por qué? Eso no tiene sentido… somos amigos pero no tenemos mucho trato.

Kurenai-Sensei se levanta de la silla y se da media vuelta, parece que está debatiéndose entre sí decirme algo o no hacerlo. Toda la situación es cada vez más extraña.

Obviamente me molesta saber que una amiga está mal, y me gustaría poder ayudar. Pero no creo poder hacer más que su maestra o el resto de sus compañeros de equipo. Kiba o Shino también deberían poder hacer más que yo.

\- No creo que deba contarte esto…

\- ¿El qué? – Pregunto con curiosidad. Kurenai parece que esté a punto de traicionar la confianza de alguien.

\- Hinata… ella… - Y se queda callada de nuevo.

\- ¿¡Que ocurre!? – La situación empieza a ser desesperante.

\- Hinata está enamorada de ti.

Debo haber escuchado mal, acaba de decir que Hinata está enamorada de mí. Seguramente quería referirse a otra cosa.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- No es tan difícil Naruto-Kun… Hinata está enamorada de ti. No hay más.

\- Eso no puede ser… te estas confundiendo. – Le respondo con incredulidad.

\- Ella me lo dijo hace poco… pero lo sabía antes de que me lo dijese. Podía notarlo fácilmente… puede que no lo creas… pero es cierto.

¿Podría ser verdad? Si lo es tiene más sentido que Kurenai-Sensei me lo pida. Pero tengo demasiadas cosas en las que pensar. Yo no siento lo mismo, no puedo presentarme allí y hablar con ella y ya está.

Kurenai-Sensei va hacia la puerta, ahora entiendo porque se siente mal. Seguramente sienta que ha traicionado la confianza de su alumna, pero si lo ha hecho debe ser porque está realmente preocupada por Hinata.

\- No te quiero obligar a nada… pero por favor piénsalo. Te lo ruego.

La conversación termina allí y Kurenai-Sensei se ha marchado ya tras despedirse. Yo me quedo unos segundos inmóvil sin saber bien que pensar.

\- ¿Hinata Hyuga… enamorada… de mí?

\- Un mes después

La misión de hoy ha sido demasiado sencilla, cada día estoy más frustrado por culpa de Oba-Chan. Ahora estábamos haciendo un descanso en la vuelta a casa.

Me he alejado un momento de Kakashi-Sensei, Sakura-Chan y Sai. Me apetecía estar solo, debo reconocer que este mes no he pensado solo en Sasuke. No he podido evitar darle muchas vueltas a la idea de que Hinata esté enamorada de mí.

¿Pero qué más da? Yo estoy enamorado de…

Estoy enamorado de una persona que nunca se fijará en mí. Últimamente siempre pienso en eso. Para que seguir enamorado de Sakura-Chan si ella nunca se fijará en mí. Saber que otra persona siente lo mismo por mí me ha hecho pensar en muchas cosas.

Quizás debería hablar con Hinata, ahora me sabe aún peor saber qué le pasa algo. Me gustaría ayudarla. Pronto hablaré con ella.

\- Volvemos a vernos, Naruto Uzumaki. – Dice alguien interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

\- ¿¡Tú!? – Pregunto al instante al verle de nuevo, la misma persona.

Se trataba de aquel tipo que me habló sobre Sasuke hace tres meses.

\- Vas a decirme donde esta Sasuke… ahora mismo.

\- No puedo… no sé dónde está. Le he perdido la pista.

\- ¿¡Entonces qué coño quieres!?

\- Dijiste que no matarías a Sasuke. ¿Lo recuerdas?

\- ¡Si! – Vocifero enfadado.

\- ¿Lo mantienes? – Pregunta con demasiada calma.

\- ¡Por supuesto!

\- Entonces tengo que pedirte un favor.

¿Un favor? Qué favor va a pedirme este tío. ¿Y de que conoce a Sasuke? Es muy desesperante. Y por como habla parece amigo de él. Pero no sabe dónde está. ¿Entonces de que me sirve?

\- ¿Qué tipo de favor? – Pregunto resignado y cerrando los ojos.

\- Quiero que Sasuke sea detenido… y creo que solo tú estas dispuesto a no matarlo. Por favor… detén a Sasuke. No dejes que siga así.

\- ¿¡Y crees qué no quiero hacerlo!? – Pregunto enfadado, que tontería de favor. No necesito que me lo pida. – Si no sabes donde está Sasuke esta conversación no sirve de nada.

\- No sé dónde está Sasuke… pero se de alguien que puede que si.

\- ¿¡Quién!? – Pregunto frustrado y enfadado.

\- La Hyuga que os acompañaba en la misión la otra vez.

\- ¿Hinata? – Pregunto sorprendido.

¿Que puede tener ella que ver en todo esto? Y justamente ella… y ahora.

\- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto de nuevo, esta vez preocupado.

\- Eso deberás preguntárselo a ella… y cuando te diga dónde encontrar a Sasuke… todo esto terminará. – Tras decir eso se marcha a la misma velocidad que la otra vez.

\- ¡Espera! Maldición…

Vuelvo casi al instante con Kakashi-Sensei y los demás, no les voy a contar nada sobre lo ocurrido de nuevo. Esto tengo que hacerlo solo, no puedo confiar en nadie ahora. Tendré que hablar con Hinata. Aunque no se me ocurre que puede tener ella que ver.

Tras insistir en volver a la villa diciendo que me encuentro mal nos marchamos de inmediato, tardaremos sélo una hora en volver.

Al llegar Kakashi-Sensei me dice que vaya a casa a descansar y que ellos entregaran el informe. Así que nos separamos allí, ahora solo me queda marchar en busca de Hinata. Iré directamente a la mansión Hyuga, ya son dos cosas las que tengo que hablar con ella.

Sin embargo cuando estoy llegando me sorprendo al ver a Hinata marchándose de la mansión con una mirada muy decidida, se dirige hacia la salida de la villa. Sea lo que sea es una actitud muy diferente a la que me dijo Kurenai-Sensei.

Por algún motivo en lugar de detenerla decido seguirla aprovechando que no me ha visto. Sólo espero que no utilice el Byakugan por el viaje, no quiero que me descubra. Necesito saber a dónde se dirige.

CONTINUARÁ…


	5. Revelación

****Agradecimientos:**** Muchísimas gracias a todos los que nos leéis y a los que aparte de leernos nos dejáis esos bonitos comentarios llenos de sentimiento. Me alegra mucho ver la acogida de este fanfic y que os esté gustando tanto como a mi y a mi compañero escribirlo. Espero que los siguientes capítulos, que se van acercando al final, nos sigáis como hasta ahora y no os lo perdáis.

Un abrazo, Princessa.

**Capítulo 5**

**Revelación**

**(Por Princessa Saiyan)**

**2 meses antes**

Llevo varios días con molestias en mi vientre, con nauseas al despertar, mareos que me hacen faltar a varios de mis entrenamientos y siento una pesadez en el cuerpo que no tenía antes. No entiendo que me está pasando y por que me siento así, si esto continúa deberé ir al médico y que me haga algunas pruebas.

Me siento débil algunos días y no puedo estar con normalidad en clase. Mi período debería haber bajado ya, dios mío, ¿estaré embarazada? No puede ser... no puede pasarme eso ami, no no no, no por favor no.

De estar embarazada sólo puede ser de Sasuke Uchiha. ¿Qué demonios haré si eso es así?

Me termino de vestir y salgo de casa, me doy la vuelta al darme cuenta que he olvidado mi cinta protectora en casa. No puedo irme sin ella, y mucho menos después de lo que me costó recuperarla.

Fui una idiota al ir allí pero no podía permitirme perder mi bandana, la que tanto significaba para mi. Era tan fácil como pedir otra cinta, pero no sería esa "cinta", y para mi guarda muchos sentimientos. No podía perder el único recuerdo que tengo de mi abuela, era suya, y tras cada generación pasó a mi. Recuperarla me costó caer en una ilusión en la que fui sexualmente torturada. Pero mereció la pena por ella.

Me coloco mi cinta protectora y salgo de casa. Llego al entrenamiento con los chicos y saludo a mi sensei.

-Kurenai – sensei. - Agito la mano sonriendo.

-Hinata. - Se acerca a mi. - ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si, es sólo que no he dormido bien. - Confieso bajando la vista.

-Últimamente tienes muchos problemas para dormir, ¿cierto? - Asentí con la cabeza. - Si continúa así deberías ir al médico.

-Estoy bien, sensei. - Sonreí intentando quitar importancia.

Empecé a entrenar con Kiba y Shino, mi cuerpo lo notaba mas pesado de lo habitual, empezaba a sentirme mal, no me podía sostener, me mareaba, me caía, y al final terminé en el suelo. Lo último que recuerdo es a mi sensei venir hacía mi y agarrarme en brazos antes de caer. Todo se volvió negro y dejé de sentir.

Me despierto desorientada y miro a mi alrededor. Sólo está Kurenai sensei, sentada en el pequeño sillón que hay junto a la ventana. Cuando me escucha moverme la ve girar la vista hacía mi.

-¡Hinata! - La veo levantarse y acercarse a mi. - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Kurenai-sensei – Digo incorporándome un poco con la almohada. - cansada. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Te desmayaste en el entrenamiento con Kiba y Shino. - Me acaricia la cara mientras me sonríe. - Estamos esperando los resultados de la muestra de sangre que te han hecho.

Y entonces empiezo a sentir los nervios corretear por mi estómago, como miles de palabras se alborotan en mi mente y garganta esperando para salir. ¿Debo contárselo a ella? Es como una madre para mi, seguro que me ayuda. ¿Pero y si empeoro las cosas y la pongo en peligro con Sasuke?

Salgo de mis pensamientos cuando escucho la puerta y veo entrar al médico. Mi sensei se pone de pie y se acerca a él.

El doctor me mira y creo que entiende mis pensamientos, pues pide amablemente a Kurenai que abandone un momento la habitación. Esta se niega en principio pero entiende que el resultado debe dármelo en privado, a menos que yo indique lo contrario.

Kurenai sonríe y se va agitando la mano. Yo miro al médico y cuando la puerta se cierra me siento completamente en la cama para hablar con él.

-Gracias, doctor. - Agradezco su discreción.

-Entiendo por tu comportamiento que sabes que estás embarazada.

Mis peores pensamientos se han hecho realidad. No puedo hacer nada salvo mirar un punto fijo de la habitación, completamente fuera de la realidad por todo el temor que sentía mi ser.

Embarazada. Una palabra que me retumbaba en la cabeza y que se movía libremente por mi estómago provocando un estado de nervios horrible. Empiezo a transpirar mientras agarro fuertemente las sábanas.

El médico se acerca rápidamente a mi y me pone su mano en la espalda. Coge una pequeña bolsa de papel que había encima de la mesita y la vacía.

-Respira dentro de la bolsa, estás hiperventilando, Hinata. - Me decía mientras me colocaba la bolsa en la boca y yo intentaba hacer caso. - Respira despacio, intenta no dar grandes bocanadas de aire. Así, eso es, muy bien chica, lo estás haciendo muy bien.

Cuando ya me siento mas calmada me retira la bolsa y se sienta a mi lado. Coloca su mano sobre la mía y me mira con preocupación.

-Veo que no ha sido algo agradable para ti. - No quiero que me pregunte el origen de mi embarazo. - ¿Quieres a ese bebé, Hinata?

-Yo... - No se que responder a eso. No entiendo lo que está ocurriendo. - yo no... no sé, yo no...

Sólo balbuceo mientras los ojos empiezan a llenarse de lágrimas. No tengo fuerzas, ánimo ni vergüenza para contar lo que ocurrió y el por qué espero un bebé. Un embarazo de un sádico que una vez fue mi compañero y que en el fondo de mi corazón no puedo odiar. Ni ahora que estoy esperando un hijo por su abuso sexual sobre mi. Me tapo los ojos con las manos mientras me arranco a llorar con todas mis fuerzas. Levanto la cara colorada y completamente mojada por el llanto y me quedo mirando al médico.

-Por favor, Doctor. No le diga nada a nadie, no pueden saberlo, aún no. - Suplico con mis ojos empapados y enrojecidos de tanto llorar.

El médico asiente y se levanta, avanza hacía la puerta y se marcha. En el momento entra Kurenai -sensei y al verme llorar se acerca corriendo a mi, asustada.

-Hinata, ¿qué ocurre?

-Nada, que estoy bien. - Mentí.

-Pero entonces ¿por qué lloras? - Estaba tan confundida como yo.

-De alivio.

No contenta con mi respuesta no siguió preguntando y estuvo conmigo hasta el día siguiente cuando me dijeron que podía irme. Esa noche dormí como una niña, por fin.

**Actualidad**

Llego hasta la entrada, entro y avanzo hasta la última habitación del fondo. Cuando entro activo el Byakugan y busco a Sasuke. Le encuentro y avanzo despacio hasta él, siendo consciente de que sabe que estoy ahí.

-No esperaba verte después de este tiempo, Hinata. - Le veo sentado en una roca y con los ojos cerrados. - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Me traes a Naruto?

Me parece escuchar un ruido extraño, ajeno a nosotros, pero intento centrarme en lo que he venido hacer aquí.

-Sasuke-Kun hay algo que debes saber. - Con los puños apretados y sin mirarle a los ojos comienzo hablar. - Me has hecho mucho daño, Sasuke. Y no sólo a mi.

-¿Crees que me importa? Era mi objetivo, Hinata, dañarte para dañar a Naruto y hacerle venir. - Le veo sonreír como un loco. Su ojos... se ven muy diferentes a la última vez que los vi. - ¿Dónde está?

-No he venido con Naruto. - Me armo de valor y afronto lo que debo contarle. - Estoy embarazada, de ti.

Puedo ver la sorpresa, incredulidad y la ira apoderarse de él. Me mira de arriba abajo y se detiene en mi barriga, se acerca más a mi y pone su mano en ella.

Siento un escalofrío recorriendo mi cuerpo, un ápice de esperanza se crea en mi corazón y cojo su mano. Ambos sentimos nuestro bebé en mi vientre, miro a Sasuke y le propongo lo que había sido mi razón de verle.

-Sasuke-Kun, vuelve a la villa con nosotros. - Sonrío inocente cogiendo su mano. - No importa que no haya amor, habrá amor para nuestro bebé.

-¿Embarazada? - Sólo consigue preguntar eso una y otra vez, puedo notar como sus nervios se aceleran y como empieza reaccionar. - ¿Y ami que me importa eso?

-¿Qué? - Consigo decir confundida por su actitud. - Sasuke-Kun

-No me importa con quien te abras de piernas, niñata. - Me empuja y caigo al suelo - ¿Acaso crees que con una mentira como esa vas a cambiar mis planes?

-Sasuke – Kun – Balbuceaba intentando hablar con él. - Es tu bebé, es tuyo, es tu hijo.

-Cállate de una puta vez, niña. - Lo veía acercarse a mi con los ojos llenos de ira. - ¿Dónde coño está Naruto?

-Yo, yo no lo sé. - Me agarraba la barriga en un intento de proteger lo que había en mi interior. - Sasuke, por favor, escúchame. Tienes que escucharme, hay una solución a todo.

-¿Solución? ¿A todo? - Se paró un momento y cerró los ojos. - ¿Tienes solución a la muerte de Itachi? ¿Puedes traer de vuelta a mi hermano y arreglar todo lo que ha tenido que pasar por esa maldita aldea? ¿Puedes?

-¿Qué? - No entendía nada. - No se lo que dices, Sasuke-Kun. Tú has matado a Itachi, tu querías verlo muerto y vengar...

-He dicho que te calles de una maldita vez. - Se puso sobre mi y me cogió del cuello. - Cállate, niñata. No vuelvas a mencionar a Itachi, tú no. No tenéis ningún derecho a hablar de él.

-Sasuke-Kun, me haces daño. - Intentaba quitar su mano que me axfisiaba del cuello pero era inútil, tenía mas fuerza que yo. - Tu hijo, por favor, por él.

No había manera de hacerle cambiar de opinión, estaba cegado, no entendía a razones y en lo único que pensaba era en hacerme daño a mi y a todos. No podría pararle, otra vez había caído en sus redes y era una víctima de él. Creía que la idea de un hijo le agradaría, el hecho de reestablecer su clan era lo que quería, ¿por qué reacciona así?. Me siento dolida, decepcionada, triste y asustada. Una parte de mi corazón siente un sentimiento por este malnacido que no logro descifrar. Siento cierta atracción a él ¿Por qué? Si me ha destrozado la vida, ¿por qué no puedo odiarle? ¿De verdad pensaba que iba a convencer a Sasuke Uchiha? ¿Qué le llevaría de vuelta? ¿Qué cambiaría?

Soy una idiota por pensar semejante estupidez

Se apega mas a mi cuerpo, le siento muy cerca, casi puedo apreciar su aliento. Cuando creo que va a meterme en un genjutsu o que va a poseerme de verdad siento su mano aproximarse a mi, a mi barriga. Con una carga de chidori me atraviesa la barriga. Me suela el cuello y me deja de pie pegada a la pared. Siento un dolor tan intenso y punzante que sólo puedo caer al suelo mientras siento la sangre correr por mi cintura y mis piernas. Veo aparecer a Naruto de la nada, gritando mi nombre y acercándose a Sasuke que está frente a mi.

\- A si que ahí estabas, eh Naruto.


	6. Odio

_Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**Capítulo 6**

**Odio**

**(Por UzumakiNA)**

He seguido a Hinata durante horas, no se ha percatado de mi presencia así que debe de tener muy claro a dónde quiere ir. ¿Tendrá algo que ver con mi conversación con Juugo? Sea lo que sea parece muy importante.

Se detiene frente a una montaña, parece buscar una entrada en ella. Como si supiese donde está, se adentra en su interior. Yo la sigo, necesito saber dónde va. Más que una cueva parece una guarida secreta, me recuerda a la de Orochimaru.

La sigo en silencio y con mucha distancia para que no me escuche, gira unas cuantas veces y la pierdo de vista.

Pero el camino es recto y la acabo encontrando nuevamente, pero no está sola. Él esta con ella, Sasuke Uchiha está allí. Estoy a punto de decir algo, estoy a punto de gritar. Pero me quedo totalmente perplejo cuando escucho algo de la boca de Hinata.

\- ¿Embarazada? – Me pregunto en silencio, no puede ser.

¿Por qué me afecta tanto? Ella no significa nada para mí. ¿O sí? ¿Por qué estoy tan enfadado? ¿Por qué quiero golpear algo? ¿Qué diablos ha pasado entre Sasuke y Hinata? Veo a Sasuke mirando fijamente a los ojos a Hinata, tiene el Sharingan activado.

Hinata se queda totalmente paralizada, su cuerpo empieza a temblar y a caer al suelo.

\- "Un Genjutsu… espera… el bebé…" – Pienso aun sin poder reaccionar. ¿Cómo he podido no reaccionar?

Mientras Hinata cae al suelo yo doy un paso al frente, no puedo seguir así.

\- Así que estabas ahí, ¿Eh Naruto? – Me pregunta Sasuke mirando como entro en la habitación.

Al escuchar mi nombre en boca de Sasuke reacciono por fin, me abalanzo sobre Hinata impidiendo que se haga daño al caer, la dejo apoyada suavemente en el suelo tratando de que no se haga daño.

\- Hinata…  
\- Naruto… Kun… - Susurra ella con sus últimas fuerzas antes de queda inconsciente.

Mis manos empiezan a temblar sujetando el cuerpo de Hinata, temblando de pura rabia por lo que mi "mejor amigo" acaba de revelar.

\- Tú serás el siguiente… - Dice con voz burlona provocando que me gire para mirarlo.

Suelto a Hinata casi al instante, ocurra lo que le ocurra no puedo hacer nada por ella. Ahora solo puedo terminar con esto. Debo detener a Sasuke.

Nuestros puños chocan una y otra vez, también nuestros Kunais en un intenso combate de Taijutsu. Sin embargo estando en esa guarida me siento muy limitado por no poder usar mis mejores técnicas, además podría herir a Hinata.

Tras el último choque de Kunais empiezo a correr en dirección a la salida.

\- ¿No te viene bien luchar aquí? – Pregunta con superioridad comenzando a seguirme.

Tras unos cuantos pasillos ya empezaba a ver la luz de la salida. Sasuke estaba a punto de alcanzarme.

\- ¡Por mi mejor! ¡Luchemos fuera! – Grita empezando a hacer sellos. - ¡Katon: Gökakyü no Jutsu!

La inmensa bola de fuego choca contra mí estallando y lanzándome contra la puerta de la guarida, esta se destroza lanzándome brutalmente contra el exterior mientras algunas quemaduras afloran en mi espalda.

Pero no puedo dejar que eso me pare ahora, la malla debajo de mi chaqueta ha mitigado gran parte del golpe. Me levanto rápidamente, hago un clon y empiezo a concentrar Chakra en mi mano derecha, Sasuke hace lo mismo.

Empezamos a correr el uno hacia el otro, puedo ver que está muy feliz por tener ese combate. Realmente no puedo entenderlo, ya no.

\- ¡Rasengan!  
\- ¡Chidori!

Nuestros Jutsus empiezan a chocar incansablemente enviando ráfagas de Chakra y Raiton en todas direcciones, pero como siempre acaba en ese odioso empate, ninguna de las técnicas puede vencer a la otra.

\- ¡Katon: Hösenka no Jutsu! – Grita Sasuke recuperándose de la caída.

Yo he ido más lento, al levantarme hago diez clones delante de mí que interceptan el ataque que no he podido esquivar, pero Sasuke aparece entre las llamas y el humo con su Katana en la mano izquierda empuñándola de forma invertida.

Esquivo el primer golpe, el segundo roza mi mejilla derecha y el tercero me provoca un corte profundo en el brazo izquierdo.

\- "Maldición." – Mientras pienso eso alejo a Sasuke de una fuerte patada de la que se recupera fácilmente.  
\- ¿Ya estas acabado?  
\- ¿Cómo has podido? – Murmuro mirando al suelo.  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- ¿Cómo has podido hacerle eso a Hinata? – Pregunto enfadado y mirándole a los ojos.  
\- ¿Sabes? Le he hecho tantas cosas que ya no se ni a que te refieres. – Me responde con una sonrisa sádica. – De todos modos no deberías preocuparte… ella se lo ha pasado muy bien. Si no… ¿Por qué crees que no te dijo nada?  
\- ¡Sasuke! – Grito lanzándome hacia él.

El combate se vuelve más intenso en el cuerpo a cuerpo y yo he perdido mucha movilidad en el brazo izquierdo. Sin embargo no me voy a quedar atrás, también he conseguido acertarle varios golpes y pronto podré lanzar el golpe de gracia.

Espera… ¿Qué? ¿Golpe de gracia? Debo detenerlo ahora antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

\- ¡Chidori Nagashi!

Conozco esa técnica, he logrado anticiparme dando un salto hacia atrás aprovechando para hacer tres clones, con la ayuda de dos de ellos empiezo a concentrar Chakra en mi mano derecha mientras que el tercero se lanza hacia el para distraerle.

Tras haber terminado mi técnica me pongo frente a él de un salto y la impacto contra su pecho. Sé que es una técnica que puede ser mortal pero ahora mismo siento que debo detenerlo como sea, no sé cómo ha podido llegar a este extremo.

\- ¡Füton: Rasenshuriken!

Mi técnica más fuerte empieza a destrozar el cuerpo de Sasuke, sin embargo en el último momento veo como acabo lanzando mi mejor técnica contra un simple tronco de madera.

\- Kawarimi… - Susurro molesto al ver que he malgastado mi Chakra.  
\- ¡Chidori!

Solo escucho eso, lo demás es un profundo dolor punzante en mi pecho. Puedo ver la mano de Sasuke brillando y atravesando mi espalda, me ha atacado por detrás en el punto muerto mientras terminaba mi técnica.

\- "Maldición…" – Pienso sintiendo como me quedo sin fuerzas.

Sasuke saca su brazo de mi cuerpo con brutalidad, me da media vuelta y me da un fuerte puñetazo en todo el rostro que me lanza bocarriba al suelo, siento mi sangre salir rápidamente de mi cuerpo. Voy a morir.

\- Te odio… - Susurro con los ojos cerrados.  
\- ¿Qué has dicho? No te oigo bien.  
\- ¡Te odio! – Grito con todas mis fuerzas. Definitivamente ya no soy capaz de entender a Sasuke, pero no puedo permitirle seguir. No puedo permitirle que me mate.

Todo se vuelve rojizo poco a poco a la vez que unas intensas ganas de matar crecen en mi interior. ¿Matar? Si… quiero matarle. Mis heridas se regeneran y siento como un Chakra rodea mi cuerpo, eso me servirá para protegerme de sus ataques. Nada más ponerme en pie me lanzó contra él con una furia desenfrenada. Ya no hay dolor en mi pecho, no hay dolor en ningún lado. Solo…

Odio.

Tras el primer choque miro hacia atrás un segundo, tengo tres colas de Chakra a mi espalda, si… lo que me temía está ocurriendo. Estoy volviendo a usar el poder del Kyubi. Me prometí no hacerlo después de lo que ocurrió con Sakura-Chan… pero ahora mismo me da igual.

Ni siquiera me importa pensar que romperé mi promesa.

\- ¡Katon: Gökakyü no Jutsu!

Sasuke usa de nuevo ese Jutsu del Clan Uchiha, solo necesito gritar y una onda de Chakra lo detiene disipando las llamas, el combate a distancia no le servirá, ya no.

Su Katana ya no puede cortarme, el Chakra me protege, solo debo preocuparme de que intente atravesarme. Ahora es él quien está a la defensiva tratando de evitar todos mis golpes. Y los que logro encajarle lo dejan realmente herido.

De nuevo lanza varias bolas de fuego hacia mí, esta vez las esquivo y estas se dirigen al cielo donde se perderán en las nubes.

\- ¡Rasengan!  
\- ¡Chidori!

Esta vez es mi Jutsu el que gana, por lo que veo ya no tiene ese molesto sello maldito así que no puede superar mi poder ahora. El cuerpo de Sasuke choca violentamente contra un árbol, no dejo escapar esta oportunidad y lo golpeo en repetidas ocasiones, sus heridas empiezan a hacerse visibles y se le nota muy cansado.

\- ¡Muere! – Grito tratando de darle el golpe de gracia, abre los ojos con fuerza y su mirada me paraliza, pero es solo durante unos segundos. La enorme cantidad de Chakra del Kyubi rompe rápidamente el Genjutsu.

Sasuke se ha alejado y su mano brilla como si tuviese un Chidori, pero no me ataca. Es extraño. Se coloca sobre la montaña mirando hacia el cielo, yo también lo hago. Me doy cuenta de que las nubes se han vuelto muy oscuras, parece una tormenta.

\- No ha estado mal… Naruto… pero se acabó.

Puedo ver un imponente dragón de rayos surcando el cielo, parece estar conectado a la mano de Sasuke. Este la baja violentamente mirándome con desprecio.

\- Desaparece con la tormenta… ¡Kirin!

Siento como todos los pelos de mi cuerpo se ponen de punta como si de electricidad estática se tratase, después un intenso calor y por ultimo una enorme explosión que me destroza completamente. Todo el Chakra del Kyubi ha desaparecido tras el golpe y siento un profundo dolor en todo el cuerpo, siento quemaduras por todos lados.

Cuando por fin consigo abrir los ojos veo que estoy dentro de un enorme cráter, derrotado y perdido. He perdido…

\- "Eres un inútil." – Escucho en mi mente.

Un instante después me encuentro frente a la jaula de mi compañero de celda mirándome con desprecio, hoy todo el mundo me mira así.

\- ¿Quieres matarlo?  
\- ¡Si! – Grito con fuerza.  
\- Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer…

Sin pensármelo dos veces entro en la jaula del Kyubi y él se acerca a mí cogiéndome con su mano derecha. Después una intensa luz rojiza me hace volver a la realidad. Mi cuerpo no duele, pero pesa el triple.

Ahora todo es rojo, ya no veo ni pienso con claridad. No soy capaz de ver nada, solo sangre por todos lados a la vez que tengo la sensación de que estoy golpeando una y otra vez lo mismo. Pero ni siquiera sé si es real o no, ya no controlo mi cuerpo. Es el odio y la ira quien lo hace.

Después todo se vuelve negro, no sé lo que ocurre… aunque tampoco me importa.

Un rato después, no sé cuánto exactamente, vuelvo a abrir los ojos y todo es normal. Estoy tumbado en el suelo dentro de un cráter, veo el cielo y ya es de noche… el día ha terminado.

\- Hinata… - Es lo primero que pienso, tras la batalla he logrado recordar que estaba en esa guarida bajo los efectos de algún horrible Genjutsu de Sasuke.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

_Me gustaría anticipar que este es el penúltimo capítulo de la historia, así que el epilogo lo escribirá mi compañera Princessa Saiya. Quería aprovechar este pequeño espacio para despedirme de vosotros y agradeceros de todo corazón a todos aquellos que nos habéis dejado tantos comentarios apoyando nuestra historia._

_Ha sido una experiencia gratificante y divertida lo de hacer una historia en equipo y seguramente repetiremos en el futuro. _

_Saludos a todos y espero que disfrutéis de la historia hasta el final ^.^_


	7. Confesiones

**N.A:** Este capítulo final es un especial de "Vínculos de la Venganza", con motivo de ello será un capítulo + el Epílogo. En el menú de selección de capítulos podéis encontrarlo.

**Capítulo 7**

**Confesiones**

**(Por Princessa Saiyan)**

-Naruto-Kun... - Susurro mientras siento mi cuerpo pesado y dolorido. - Mi bebé...

-Hinata, Hinata reacciona. - Veo a Naruto cogerme en brazos mientras de su cara sale sangre a borbotones. - Has caido en un genjutsu. Has estado incosciente mucho tiempo.

-¿Sasuke-Kun? - Pienso en él. - ¿Dónde está Sasuke Kun?

-No pienses en eso ahora, Hinata. Vamos a la villa, necesitas un médico para ti y tu hijo. - ¡Mi hijo! Pienso rapidamente otra vez.

-Mi bebé, Sasuke-Kun mató a mi bebé. - Empiezo a llorar sin consuelo mientras pongo mis manos sobre mi tripa, intentando encontrar mi herida hecha por Sasuke. - ¿Dón...Dónde está?

-Hinata, estás bien, sólo has estado incosciente. - Me mira sonriendo. - Caíste en un genjutsu, todo lo que viste sobre tu barriga era una ilusión. Tu bebé sigue ahí, contigo.

Siento una alivio en mi cuerpo y una tranquilidad que me invade por dentro ¿Por qué? ¿Es lo mejor tener este niño? ¿Y Sasuke? Si no me hizo eso realmente, no puede ser tan malo, ¿no? Un extraño sentimiento se crea en mi corazón. No puedo, no debo y no es bueno pensar en Sasuke ahora, pero no puedo evitarlo.

-Naruto-Kun... - Digo despacio. - ¿Dónde está Sasuke?

Los ojos de Naruto se clavan en los mios y puedo percibir algo extraño en ellos ¿Decepción?, quizás sólo es tristeza. Soy consciente de que han tenido que pelear, sólo hay que ver a Naruto para darse cuenta de eso.

-¿Naruto? - Pregunto mientras siento que se aleja de la realidad. - ¿Y Sasuke?

-Ha muerto. - Dice finalmente. - He ganado.

-¿Qué? - Pregunto incrédula. - No lo dices enserio, ¿Verdad?

-Él lo deseaba, Hinata. - Contesta sin mirarme a los ojos. - Es mejor así.

-Naruto...¿Cómo has podido? - No puedo creer lo que me está diciendo. - Es tu mejor amigo, un hermano para ti, ¿Cómo demonios has podido hacer eso?

-¿Por qué te afecta tanto, Hinata? - Me mira con ¿odio? - ¿Acaso disfrutabas demasiado con él mientras decías que me amabas?

-¿Cómo dices? - No puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo, y mucho menos que sea por boca de Naruto. - Tu promesa siempre fue traer a Sasuke de vuelta a Konoha y nunca hacerle daño. ¿Cómo has podido hacer eso?

-Entonces es cierto... - Susurró. - Disfrutabas con él y por eso no me contaste que lo veías.

-¿Eso crees de mi, Naruto-Kun? - me encuentro exahusta, completamente anonanada. - Es el padre de mi hijo.

-¿Por qué eres tan mentirosa Hinata? ¿Por qué vas diciendo por ahí que estás enamorada de mi? ¿Para acostarte con Sasuke mientras tanto? ¿Para quedarte embarazada de mi mejor amigo al que he tenido que matar?

No puedo evitarlo y mis lágrimas caen sin control. Siento un sentimiento profundo y desconocido hacía Naruto. Yo he vivido los peores momentos de mi vida por ayudarle, por traer a su amigo, por evitar que no pelearan hasta la muerte y ¿qué he conseguido a cambio? Ser violada, quedar embarazada, conseguir que se peleen hasta la muerte y perder a Sasuke para siempre. Encima no lo entiende, ¿Cómo puede ser tan cabeza hueca?

-Eres idiota, Naruto.- Grito mientras lloro y le empujo, apartándole de mi. - ¿Cómo has podido? Confiaba en ti, maldita sea, prometiste que lo llevarías a Konoha. ¡Lo prometiste!

-¿Cúanto tiempo llevabas con él? - Me agarra del brazo. - ¿Por qué me has mentido así Hinata? ¿Por qué tú? Maldita sea, tú. La última persona de la que esperaba algo así.

-No me hables de mentiras cuando tú has roto tu promesa. -Grito desesperada. No entiendo este dolor que siento en mi corazón por Sasuke, ni el sentimiento tan extraño hacía Naruto. - Has matado a tu mejor amigo, Naruto-kun, al padre de mi hijo.

Me puse la mano en mi vientre mientras me soltaba del agarre de mi compañero y caía de rodillas al suelo.

-Él no era tan malo, él no... - Le miré a los ojos. - podía haberme matado, a mi y al bebé y sin embargo no lo hizo. Sólo me dejó incosciente para pelear contigo.

-¿Y si no te hubiera seguido? - Me preguntó, dejándome una duda en la que no había pensado. - ¿Sólo te hubiera metido en un genjutsu? ¿Os habría matado a ambos?

-¿Por qué me seguiste? Maldita sea. - Lloraba moviendo mi cara de un lado a otro. - Él sabía que estabas ahí. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes de tu presencia? ¿Por qué me seguiste, Naruto?

La impotencia y culpabilidad de creer que yo tenía la culpa de lo que había sucedido con Sasuke me estaba deborando por dentro. No podía pensar ni reaccionar, sólo llorar y dedicar palabras que nunca imaginé a Naruto. Él sólo me miraba con desprecio ¿Por qué? ¿Qué demonios piensa?

-¿Desde cuando lleváis viendoos en secreto? - Preguntó apretando los puños. - ¡Dímelo!

-No es lo que crees, Naruto -Kun. - No podía creerlo. - Y si lo fuera, ¿Qué te importa con quién yo esté? Sólo tienes ojos para Sakura, ¿O crees que no me doy cuenta?

-Eres mi amiga Hinata, me preocupo por ti. - Comenzó a alzar la voz aún más.- Yo siempre he ido detrás de Sasuke, sabías mi promesa a Sakura y aún así, te lo has callado que lo veías.

-Maldito seas, Naruto-Kun. - Grité mientras le daba una bofetada.- Eres un imbécil.

-¿Cúanto tiempo llevabas siendo su novia? - ¿Novia? ¿De verdad ha dicho novia? - Te has quedado embarazada de él, Hinata, ¿Cuántas veces os habéis acostado?

-¿Su...su novia, dices? . -Pregunté atónita . - ¿Crees que soy capaz de algo así?

-El mismo Sasuke me lo contó. - Dijo cegado mientras veía en su cara algo que no había visto nunca en Naruto. - No podía creerle hasta que te escuché hablar ati de él.

Me di la vuelta, no tenía fuerzas para afrontar a la cara de Naruto lo que tenía que decirle. Y mucho menos después de que me haya dicho esas palabras. Nunca imaginé que alguien como él, al que he admirado tanto, por el que he puesto en juego mi vida y al que he amado pudiera tratarme de esta manera tan baja, ruín y miserable. Nunca he dado motivos para desconfie de mi ni para que me considere ese tipo de persona. Siento...desprecio, dolor, rabía, humillación...

-Naruto-Kun... - Quise llamarlo como siempre había hecho, después de todo no quería cruzar mas palabras con él por ahora. - Sasuke Uchiha...me violó.

-¿Qué? - Preguntó sin terminar de creerme. - Tengo entendido que no has venido sólo una vez. Si te violó ¿Por qué volviste?

-La primera vez que vine a buscarlo para ayudarte a llevarlo a Konoha me ató y me violó, me mordió dejándome marcas que después tu vistes. - Le miré a los ojos para que viera mi dolor y mi rabia. - ¿Lo recuerdas Naruto-kun? Me preguntaste que eran y te dije que era un golpe.

Observo atenta los ojos de Naruto que se tornan rojizos, su cara cambia, su cara se ensombrece y puedo sentir su rabia corriendo dentro de él.

-Volví a verle después de aquello. - Sonreí con tristeza. -Olvidé algo en su guarida muy importante para mi.

-¿Importante? - Pregunta sin poder creerlo. - Te violó y te hizo todo aquello ¿y dices qué había algo mas importante que tu vida?

-No podía dejar atrás la cinta que me heredó mi abuela. Es lo único que me queda de ella, Naruto-Kun. - Agarré la bandana en mis manos y mientras la miraba continué con los hechos. - Me metió en un genjutsu y me torturó sexualmente.

-¿Y por qué has vuelto hoy? - No se si lo que sentía era contra mi o contra Sasuke.

-Hace dos meses descubrí que estaba embarazada de Sasuke, pues nunca he estado con otro hombre. - Me puse la mano en mi vientre, agarrándolo con instinto de protegerle. - Tenía la estúpida idea de que si Sasuke sabía que esperaba un hijo de él volvería a la aldea y tú serías feliz, y cumplirías tu promesa a Sakura.

-Hinata... - Susurró acercándose ami despacio, mientras podía sentir la ira que le corría por el cuerpo. - Yo... yo... lo siento.

-No me toques, Naruto-Kun. - Supliqué poniendo mis manos delante de mi para frenarle. - Por favor, no.

-Pero Hinata...

-No puedo odiarte, jamás podría hacerlo. Pero... - Tragué el nudo en mi garganta que me impedía hablar. - no puedo fingir que no me duele tu trato.

-Perdóname Hinata, por favor, soy un idiota, debería haberme dado cuenta. - Me suplicaba nervioso que olvidara su error. - Lo siento.

-Has matado a Sasuke, el padre de mi hijo. - Continué. - No puedo hacer como que estoy bien. Yo...

¿Me vas a decir qué le querías? ¿Con todo lo que ha hecho?

¿Acaso no le quieres tú, Naruto? ¿Le odias? A pesar de haberle matado, ¿Puedes realmente odiar a Sasuke Uchiha, que era como tu hermano?

Veo que agacha la cabeza, aprieta los puños y no me dice nada. Efectivamente no puede odiarle, ni alegrarse de su muerte. Yo tampoco puedo. Quizás tengo el síndrome de estocolmo, no lo sé. Pero no puedo odiar al padre del niño que llevo dentro de mi ser y que está creciendo en mi vientre. Seré una idiota pero no puedo odiarle. La tristeza me inunda y no se si es por mi pelea con Naruto o por la muerte de Sasuke, pero no puedo sentir nada malo hacía este último, no ahora que está muerto. Se me pasa por la cabeza la idea de que me podía haber matado a mi y al bebé y no lo hizo. Si lo hubiera intentado quizás, sólo quizás, hubiera podido tener un mal sentimiento y rencor hacia él.

-Hinata, perdóname.- Suplicó Naruto una vez mas agarrando mi mano. - Me volví loco de rabia.

-Lo sé. - Sonreí con tristeza. - Pero no quiero verte ahora mismo Naruto-Kun, quiero estar sola un tiempo y superar todo lo que me ha pasado en estos meses.

Solté su mano y con la debilidad que sentía en mi cuerpo, y la mano en mi barriga, seguí mi camino hasta casa. Me iba a costar superar todo esto, estoy segura, pero lo conseguiría. Tenía fe en ello.


	8. Epílogo: Vínculos de Venganza

**Epílogo**

**(Por Princessa Saiyan)**

**Vínculos de Venganza**

Apenas siento mi cuerpo, mi brazo izquierdo no...no lo noto, es como si no estuviera. Me encuentro muy muy débil. ¿Estoy muerto? No puedo morir, aún debo vengarme de Konoha, de todos ellos. Y de Naruto. ¿He ganado a Naruto?

-Sasuke...muérdeme. - Escucho una voz familiar. - Vamos Sasuke, muerde, no te queda tiempo.

-¿Ka...Karin? - Me coge la cabeza, apenas puedo sostenerme por mi mismo. - ¿Qué...?

Se me cierran los ojos, me cuesta respirar, mi cuerpo cada vez está más y más pesado. No puedo mover nada.

-Maldita sea Sasuke, muerde. - Me repite una y otra vez, pero no tengo fuerzas. - Abre la boca.

Hago lo que me dice, como puedo y con todo el esfuerzo que me queda. Empiezo a notar mi cuerpo nuevamente. Mi brazo... no lo siento. No puede ser... no puedo creer, me niego a pensar si quiera en eso. Empiezo a abrir los ojos y ser mas consciente de la realidad y todo lo que me rodea. Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo. Todos están ahí observándome. Al fin vuelvo a ser yo y recuperar parte de mis fuerzas.

-Sasuke, tu brazo...- Karin me avisa e instintivamente miro a la izquierda. - Has perdido el brazo.

Maldita sea. He perdido mi brazo izquierdo contra Naruto. ¿Cómo he podido perder así?. Veo detrás de Suigetsu una figura conocida.

-¿Qué demonios haces tu aquí? - Le pregunto intentando incorporarme.

-Mira como te ves, Sasuke. - Se pone a mi lado y me pone la mano en mi hombro. - Esto puede ser una molestia para nuestros planes.

-¿Nuestros? - Le sonrio con maldad. - No recuerdo haber aceptado tus ordenes.

-Tanto tu como yo queremos destruir a Konoha. - Me insistió. - ¿Olvidas lo que le hicieron a Itachi?

-Se perfectamente lo que le hicieron a mi hermano. - Le dediqué una mirada de odio. - Es por eso que tengo mis propios planes para esta venganza.

-No es el momento de atacar Sasuke. Tenemos que jugar bien nuestras cartas. Y aprovecharnos de tu supuesta muerte.

-¿Qué? - ¿Me había dado por muerto Naruto? - ¿Piensan que estoy muerto?

-El Uzumaki no se ha molestado ni en verificar tu estado, ha dado por hecho que habías caído en combate. - Lo veo alejarse hasta Karin. - Los dos debéis descansar. Tengo algo que te puede gustar, Sasuke.

Trae a Karin hasta ami y hace un sonido que identifico como una sonrisa. Con esa maldita máscara no puedo ver su cara y es mas difícil de predecir que los demás. Salimos de allí y regresamos a nuestra zona. Me alejo de ellos y me quedo solo mirando al horizonte.

Pienso en todo lo que ha pasado en tan poco tiempo y vuelve a mi cabeza todo con cuentagotas. Itachi, Hinata, Naruto, Konoha, Danzo... mi venganza para todos ellos. Una idea macabra me ilumina la mente...Hinata embarazada de mi. Mi sueño de reestablecer mi clan podría cumplirse...pero antes debo cumplir mi venganza por lo que le hicieron a mi hermano.

Escucho pasos tras de mi y veo que Tobi se pone a mi lado.

-Y bien Sasuke, ¿Has pensado lo que te dije?

-La Hyuga está embarazada.

-Lo sé.

-De mi. - Digo siseando.

-¿Es un problema para la destrucción de Konoha? - Pregunta y en su tono noto cierta preocupación.

-La destrucción total de Konoha es un hecho. - Aprieto los puños con rabia. - Pero aún existen vínculos con la aldea.

-¿Quieres a ese crío?

-He dicho que existen vínculos, no que quiera un hijo con ninguna desgraciada de Konoha.

-¿Entonces? - Me puso la mano en el hombro. - ¿Ese vínculo es tu hijo?

-No. - Le miro al ojo que asoma por esa horrible y perturbadora máscara. - Los vínculos de la venganza.

-Esa era nuestra prioridad Sasuke. - Me dice tranquilo al escuchar mi decisión.

-No lo entiendes. - Me cabrea que no pille mis indirectas. - Antes de la destrucción de la aldea, tengo otra venganza que hacer.

-¿El Uzumaki? - Al fin comprendía lo que quería decir.

-Me han dado por muerto y eso puede jugar a mi favor con...-necesito un momento para procesar estas palabras. - mi hijo.

-¿En que estás pensando, Sasuke?

-Pronto lo sabrás. - Sonreí. - Lo que te puedo asegurar es que sufrirán y después destruiré Konoha.

-¿Y ese niño? ¿No es un vínculo muy fuerte para ti?

-No. - Abrí los ojos y le miré. - son mas fuertes los vínculos de la venganza.

Fin.

Ha llegado el final de este Fanfic de Sasuke, Hinata y Naruto que comenzamos hace cosa de un mes mi compañero UzumakiNa y yo, Princessa Saiyan. Debo confesar que ha sido una experiencia muy gratificante escribir con él, compartir ideas, crear una historia e intercambiar opiniones. Ha sido un gran compañero con el que espero volver a compartir estos momentos y mas fanfics de esta u otras parejas. Espero que hayáis disfrutado leyendo tanto como nosotros escribiendo y que nos sigáis para nuestros próximos proyectos. "Vínculos de Venganza" ha llegado a su fin, pero vemos a un Sasuke deseoso de venganza y a una Hinata embarazada, ¿Habrá segunda parte? Eso sólo vosotros y el tiempo lo dirá.

Un placer haber trabajado en este proyecto y gracias por vuestros apoyos, comentarios y visitas.

Hasta siempre, Princessa.


End file.
